Various devices for blending various liquids and solids have been developed over the years. These devices have various features and options to suit a wide variety of uses and applications. For example, there are many blenders that are either handheld or freestanding devices. While these devices have been useful, these prior art devices can be difficult to clean, use and store unused products, especially, when preparing smaller batches. More specifically, freestanding devices can be too large and cumbersome to use to make smaller portions and are generally better designed for blending larger quantities of fluids and ingredients. Handheld units may be useful to make individualized portions, but they may lack the power to properly blend ingredients together. Furthermore, these handheld units are generally used with open containers such as bowls or cups that can increase the chances of spilling or splattering during preparation of the ingredients. Moreover, the unused portion would have to be poured out of the open container and into a sealable container to be stored or to be readily carried by a person. In addition, such units are generally impractical to use for casually consuming the resulting blended concoction, given their attached mechanical base and/or threaded edges. Accordingly, there remains a need for an individualized blender system that may be easier to use, clean, and store unused products, as well as be used to consume their contents.